Teenage WWE
by Jayjaylove
Summary: Jade Anoa'i is an average teen that gets a big opportunity. She gets to work with her father, Roman Reigns, for the summer and is super excited. But will this make her life better or scar her?
1. Chapter 1 My Family

**I really didn't like how Teenage WWE was put out the first time so I decided to redo it. So here's the new Teenage WWE.**

* * *

I grew up in Pensacola, Florida with both of my parents. I was with my mother more than my father. My dad was always on the road. He was a defensive tackler for the Chan Gailey's Yellow Jackets in the NFL. He stopped doing that and began wrestling. My dad wasn't the only man in my life with this dream. I was born in a wrestling family. My grandfather was a wrestler. Most people knew him as Afa. My great cousin Solofa is better known as Rikishi. My family is pretty neat.

When I was 5, my dad met a man named Colby Lopez during his wrestling career. Colby was called Tyler Black at the time. He was a nice guy. He had long dark brown hair and wasn't really that tall. Soon my dad, along with my cousins Jonathan and Joshua, got a chance to be on NXT and work for the WWE.

Along the way I got to meet a Jonathan Good. He was insanely awesome. He and my dad became really close friends. Jon came over ever chance he could. He shared wrestling moves with me and took me places. I soon called him Uncle Jon. me and Colby were close too and he was one of my uncles as well.

During NXT they all got new ring names. Uncle Jon went by Dean Ambrose, Colby went by Seth Rollins, and my dad went by Roman Reigns.


	2. Chapter 2 Teen Program

I was typing away at my laptop until I got a call from a restricted number. I questioned myself before answering.

"Hello?" I said sweetly over the phone.

"Hello, is Jade Anoa'i there?" Someone asked.

"Speaking."

"Hi Jade. It's Stephanie McMahon."

My mouth dropped. The Stephanie McMahon?

"I was wondering if you were interested in trying out for the WWE Program? Your dad told me you knew how to wrestle and I wanted to make this offer to you."

"I would love to."

"Great! How are old are you?"

"15."

"Good. I'll Email you the information. What's your email?"

" 'i "

"Ok, thank you. Well everything you need to know will be in the email. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you, Mrs. McMahon."

"You're Welcome. Have a nice day!"

I hung up the phone and squealed. My mom came downstairs.

"What has you on your toes?" She chuckled.

"Stephanie McMahon just called!" I gushed.

"What happened to you dad?" She asked.

"Nothing mom. I don't think I would cheer for that."

"I would," She mumbled. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Remember that Teen Program the WWE is having this summer?" My mom nodded, "Well, Stephanie wanted me to try out to get in the program. She said Dad told her I could wrestle."

"Of course he did."

"She said she sent an email," I was clicking away at the laptop, heading to my email. I found the email Stephanie sent and opened it.

_Teen Program_

_Have you ever dreamed of being in the WWE?  
Well now you have a chance to be apart of it this summer.  
You have to be 15-18 to join.  
Try outs will be held at WWE Headquarters _ 3pm  
_We hope you are willing to give this a chance.  
We are picking at least 200 teens to participate._

_~thank you, Stephanie McMahon and the creative department._

"What do you think?" I asked my mom after reading it.

"If you want to join then you can," She shrugged. I took my phone off the table and dialed my Dad's number. It rang for a minute until he answered.

"Hey Jayjay," He said. I smiled,

"Hey Daddy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Stephanie called me about the Teen Program."

"Really? What do you think?"

"I wanna join it. I might be able to hang out with you since I have your abilities."

"Yea. Well I have to go. I'll see you in a couple hours, baby girl."

"Okay dad. Love ya!" I kissed into the phone.

"Love you too," He returned the favor. I hung up and went up to my room. I began texting my bestfriend Aubrey.

Me: Hey

Aubrey: Hey girl!

Me: Wyd

Aubrey: Nothing just got an email about the WWE Program

Me: Oh, sucks cause I got a call! :P :P

Aubrey: Lucky!

We texted for hours until there was a knock on the door.

"Police! Open up!" Someone yelled. I jumped, running down stairs. I looked out the peephole but it was covered. I slowly opened the door revealing my dad, Colby, and Jon.

"Dad!" I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. I had no idea they would be home.

"Hey babygirl," My dad said coming in the house. He gave me a hug and kissed my head. My mom came downstairs. She wasn't as shocked as I was. She too hugged my dad.

"We don't get hugs?" Colby said sarcastically.

"Of course you do," I ran giving both men hugs. We all settled in the living room, talking about The Shield's road trip.

"Well I have news myself," I annongunced. Everyone turned their attention towards me. "I got a call from Stephanie McMahon and she wants me to join the WWE Teen Program!"

Everyone clapped.

"I'm so proud of you," My Father said.

"Same here," Jon agreed. I got tackled with more hugs and kisses from my family.

Later that night we all had a family dinner inviting my Cousin's Josh (Jey Uso) and Jonathan (Jimmy Uso) with Jonathan's fiancé Trinity (Naomi). My mom made my favorite dinner... Tacos! We all demolished the food and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Weeks later the Teen Program Tryouts were making its way. I went to the training Center with my Dad practicing some moves. I went over my spears, superman punches, Samoan drops, and other moves I could use.

"I've never seen a girl so talented," Someone said coming to our ring. I looked up and saw Shawn Michaels standing there with a clipboard.

"Thank you," I said through puff of air. I took a sip of water, leaning on the ropes.

"How long have you been training with Joe?" He asked.

"My whole life. He's my dad," I answered. Shawn's eyes grew wide.

"Really? How old are you?"

"15, sir."

"And your name?"

"Jade. Jade Anoa'i."

"Nice meeting you," He lifted his hand to shake mine. I accepted his hand shake. You never get a hand shake from a hall of famer like that. "Well, as you know I am Shawn Michaels. Who could forget this face, like come on!"

I giggled at the sound of his voice. I hated how he sounded like he smoked but at the same time it was funny.

"I'm going to be judging for the Teen Program and I have a good feeling about you. See ya tomorrow," Shawn winked.

"Thanks, See ya tomorrow," I replied. Looking back at my Dad squealing. He rolled his eyes and we continued training. I couldn't wait to see what was gonna happen at the Program.


	3. Chapter 3 Try Outs

I woke up early doing my normal push ups and pull ups. I was pumped! I couldn't wait unit Tryouts this after noon. Aubrey came over so we could go together.

Aubrey has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She though it was cool that I was born in a wrestling family and never treated me differently. We did a lot together and vowed to be in the WWE at the same time.

"You ready?" She asked as we stood in front of the performance center.

"Yep," We grabbed each others hands and walked in. Teens from across the country were chatting or in the ring preparing for their try out. Aubrey and I walked around, looking for our place to sign in.

"Jade!" A familiar voice called. I saw Shawn motioning me to come to his table. "You sign in here."

"Thanks, Mr. Michaels," I said. He winked.

Everyone was lined up in two groups. A group of boys and a group of girls. Tryouts was different then imagined. 2 people start in each ring and the winner gets to be in the WWE Teen Program. Aubrey went before I did.

Aubrey's abilities were mostly clothes lines, sharp shooter, drop kicks, and power slams.

I cheered when my best friend won due to submission. Aubrey rolled out the ring hugging me.

"Congrats!" I said. She thanked me and waited for my match.

Sadly I was the last to go. Pressure was on me. Everyone watched as I took on a girl that was a little taller than I was. I tried shaking her hand but she kicked it. I growled.

**The match:** I was thrown into the turn buckle. She ran to hit me but I moved, pushing her in my place. I kicked her in the stomach. She body slammed me to the ground, pinning me. 1...2... I kicked out. I got tired minutes later and had to finish the match. Luckly I was on one side of the ring and she was on the other. She ran towards me and got hit with a superman punch (A supergirl punch in my case). She fell down. I looked at everyone who was cheering for me. I looked back at my pray who was trying to stand back up. I ran, spearing her. I went for the pin. 1...2...3! I'm in the Teen Program! I cheered. My dad was actually there watching me. He made his way to the ring, rolling in. Everyone looked shocked to see that I was Roman Reigns daughter. Jon (Dean) and Colby came in hugging me. Aubrey came in too and joined in.

* * *

The next day I got a letter from Shawn.

_Dear, Jade Anoa'i_

_I am so proud of you!  
You were good in the ring  
__and I am happy to tell you  
That your mentor will be your father.  
Hope you like being apart of the shield._

_Best of luck, Shawn Michaels_

I squealed. Jon came in the living room.

"What?" He said.

"I'm a member of the Shield now!" I cheered.

"That's amazing," Seth said entering the living room.

"I'm so proud of you," My dad was hot on his heels.

I went and packed. I was gonna be on a road trip with my dad for the first time

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I want to save to road trip for the next one


	4. Chapter 4 Road Trip

Monday was when all the Teens were shown. Sunday morning my dad had to pick up another teen that would also be apart of the Shield. Jon was sitting with Colby on the couch waiting for Dad's arrival. I paced the living room floor. That's a habit I took from Jon.

"What's got you worked up?" Jon asked.

"I'm just... Excited. Never been on the road before. Who would stay with mom?"

"I got you covered," Celeste (Kaitlyn) said walking to Colby. Celeste and Colby have been dating for the past year. Celeste and my mom grew close over the years. They've been friends before Colby started dating her.

"Celeste!" I cheered, hugging her. Sadly she retired from the WWE. I know she'll come back. She gave me a hug and laughed.

"Happy to see you too!"

Minutes later my Dad walked in with a boy. He was taller than me. He had low cut brown hair. His skin was the same complexion as mine. Light brown. He had dark hazel eyes too.

"Everyone, this is Jayden Jack Anderson. He will be apart of the Shield and travel with us," My dad announce.

"Hi," Colby walked up and held out his hand. Jayden took it and smiled. He had cute little dimples like Jon. "I'm Seth but you can call me Colby. This is Dean-"

"Or Jon if we become 'pals'," Jon commented making air quotes at "pals."

"And this is Jade," Colby finished.

"My daughter," My dad shot. I glared at him to back off. I took out my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Nice meeting you all," He said. His voice was so...so... Cute.

"Well we must get going," Jon said, picking up his bag. Colby kissed Celeste and I gave mom a goodbye hug, promising I'll talk to her later. We all went out and inside the bus. I marveled the big bus that the Shield owned. It had a bath room and 6 bunk begs in the back. In front there was a couch and a table. I set my bag on the bunk I called "dibs" on. Jon rolled his eyes when I said it.

"You're such a kid," He mumbled.

"Uncle Jon!" I playfully punched his arm, "I am no kid!"

We were headed to Houston, Texas for Raw. To dad it meant we would be on the road for a little while. In my words it meant I was stuck on a bus for years with 3 guys. How fun?

"What do you guys want to do?" Jayden asked flashing his dimples.

"We could all play a game," Colby suggested.

"Lame!" I blurted out. "What game are we gonna play? I spy?"

"No," I could tell that was the game Colby wanted to play.

Hours into the trip everyone drifted away from each other (Like any of us were together). Jon was on his phone listening to music, Colby was playing Candy crush on his tablet and Dad was asleep. I saw Jayden twitting with his fingers.

"Hi," I greeted shyly. I sat next to him and he looked up.

"Hey," He replied, "Jadea is it?"

"Jade," I corrected.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So where you from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia. You?"

Duh! He looked like he was.

"Pensacola, Florida. I was born in the same hospital as my dad."

"Really?" He looked interested. "So, Roman Reigns is really your dad?"

I nodded, "Yep. The one and only. He was really disappointed I was a girl. He wanted a boy, thinking a girl wouldn't wrestle."

"Well, what makes you happy should only matter," He said. I awed in my head. He was so sweet.

"Yep."

Everything went silent for a minute. We looked deep in each others eyes. Before anything could happen, my dad yawned loudly coming out from the back.

"How long was I out?" He asked, pretending he wasn't ear hustling.

"2 1/2 hours Dad," I said coldly. My dad smirked at me.

"Did I ruin something?"

"Nope, not at all," I replied through clenched teeth.

I didn't talk to anyone else for the next couple of hours. It was 10:34pm. I just sat in the back, reading a book.

"You don't read books." I looked up and saw Jon standing over me. He sat on my bunk next to me.

"The lighting Thief? Really?" He was shocked I was reading.

"Yea, it's a really good book," I assured him.

"Oh really? Tell me something about it."

I thought for a minute. TBH (To be honest) I didn't read it at all. I just skimmed through pages.

"Ok, maybe I didn't read it."

"I thought so," He chuckled, "So why are you in here?"

"Don't know. Gives me time to think."

"What's on your mind?"

"You and these questions," I giggled.

"I try," He said. "But really what's up?"

"Uncle Jon, do you think I'm too young to like a boy?"

"You're like 47. Why the hell would you be too young to like boys?"

"I don't know. And I'm 15 dummy."

"You like that Jayden kid don't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Jade's gotta bae!" He yelled jumping, "Jade's gotta bae!"

"Shut up!" I tried calming him down.

"You only like him cause he reminds you of your uncle Jon huh? It's the dimples."

"No, it's not!"

"Jade's gotta bae!" He chanted again. This time he went out the back room.

"Jonathan Good!" I yelled.

I followed behind him. Colby, Jayden, and my Dad were staring at me.

"Guess what guys?" Jon smirked at me.

"What's up?" Colby put his tablet down.

"Jade's gotta-"

"New move to show you," I said quickly. Jon chuckled and sat down giving up.

"Really?" My dad asked.

"Yea. I learned how to do the sleeper hold."

Really, I already knew how to do it. I just needed a way to shut Jon up.

"Well, we'll see it at the Arena," Colby said. I smiled. The rest of the ride I slept. I made sure I was facing the wall because I knew how Jon and Colby did tricks on people.

Finally after hours of begin trapped we made it.


	5. Chapter 5 My Moment

"Finally!" I yelled exiting the bus. Joy filled my body as we entered the area. I heard fans cheering for the Shield.  
I scanned all the locker rooms memorizing each one.

"You two have to go to Sandra the seamstress," Colby told us, "Your ring attire is in there."

"Where's that?" Jayden asked.

"I'll take you," a familiar voice offered. I turned to see my cousin Josh (Jey Uso) standing there in his ring attire.

"Josh!" I cried hugging him. My Dad agreed to him taking us there and bringing us back.

"How was your trip?" Josh asked.

"Awful, Jon is so irritating," I complained. Josh chuckled.

"And this is..."

"Jayden," Jayden finished.

"Oh, nice name. Did you guys pick your ring names yet?" Josh turned another corner.

"Yea, mine is Jayjay."

Josh turned to Jayden.

"I picked Jackson," Jayden said. I loved how we both had J's in our names.

We made it to Sandra, who was putting together another outfit.

"Hello Miss Sandra," Josh greeted.

"Hi baby," She replied. She looked at me and Jayden and tilted her glasses. "And who is this?"

"This is Jayden and my cousin Jade. She's Joe's daughter."

"Well, nice meeting you both," She shook our hands, "You ring gear is in that black bag."  
She pointed to the bag and Jayden grabbed in.

"Thank you, Miss Sandra," I said. She nodded. Josh took us back to "The Shield" locker room. When we got in The guys were already dressed in their ring attire.

"Thanks Jey," My dad called after him as he left.

"No problem!" He yelled from the corner. I went inside the bathroom and put on my ring gear. It was a black shirt with cute black boots and a grey vest. I put my hair in a pony tail. Walking out I heard a low whistle. My dad elbowed Jon in the stomach.

"What?" Jon chuckled, "She looks pretty."

"Thanks Jon, but there was no need for the whistle," I told him.

"Just doing something Jayden would get slapped for doing," He looked over at Jayden who darted up at the sound of his name. Colby told him to brush it off. Everyone went to catering before our debut. I saw so many Superstars and Divas at mini tables talking amongst themselves. Someone came from behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who," Someone said.

"Stop Ollie," I turned and my cousin Oliver was standing before me.

"Nice to see you too cus," He said sarcastically. I gave him a hug and sat with him at a table with Jayden.

"Jayden this is Oliver, Oliver this is Jayden."

They fist bumped each other. Aubrey took a seat next to me with a smile.

"Hello beautiful," She gushed hugging me. There was excitement in her voice.

"Hey," I replied. "Whose your mentor?"

"I got Dean Ambrose. I couldn't go with you guys because my mom wanted to tag along."

"Wait. You're apart of the Shield too?"

"Yea," She unzipped her jacket and reviled her ring attire. We both squealed. I get to work with my best friend! "There's a boy named Seph whose working with us too."

How nice. Show began and we were waiting behind a curtain to the stairs.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lemma, Delta, The Shield! _

We all went down the steps, the crowed roaring. People patted my back, arms, and head. I did a flip over the barricade and stood outside the ring. We were each handed a microphone and got to enter the ring.

"As everyone knows," Dean began, "This summer teenage will be joining us."

"We are proud to present our little hounds of Justice," Seth pointed to each of us.

"My hound, Aubrey Ambrose," Aubrey stood tall as Dean introduced her.

"My hound, Seph Rollins," Seph grew a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"And my 2 hounds," My dad's voice was deep, "Jackson and my daughter Jayjay."

The crowed cheered at my name. Especially when my dad said "daughter."

"What are we here for?" Jackson said.

"We are here to dominate," Seph said next.

"Just because we're teenagers doesn't mean we can't kick a little butt," Aubrey stated. Everyone looked at me.

"Don't under estimate us. Don't think we're cute little angels and that we don't bite because we do," I told the crowed. I pointed to the back, "Those divas and mini divas can try all they want but the hounds are here for one reason and one reason only. To show the world that we will be the next Divas and Superstars."

"Believe that!" my dad yelled.

"And believe in the shield," I finished. The Bella twins music came on. I growled when a mini set of twins came out.

"Oh Jayjay," One began, "You seriously think your gonna dominate something?"

"You and Aubrey are just pawns in this game," the other said. I rolled my eyes.

"And you are?"

"Excuse my manners, I am Anna Bella," She took a bow and looked up.

"I am Mandy Bella," The other said and joined her sister in a bow.

"You girls made a bad decision," Aubrey told them.

"You girls made a bad decision," Mandy assured us.

"Let me tell ya what," I said, "Us vs. You in a tag match tonight!"

The crowed went wild. Yes chants went though the crowed.

"Deal!" The twins agreed in unison.

* * *

Later that night out match was getting ready to go.

"The following match is a mini Divas match set for one fall."

_You can look but you can't touch.  
You keep dreaming on the stars above._

Anna and Mandy came out and did the Bella booty. Coming in the ring and hugging fans. The did a flip into the ring like the Bellas normally do. The waved to everyone and smiled.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lemma, Delta, The Shield! _

Aubrey and I came down the steps. My hair was wet and down my shoulders. People patted me as I walked down. I did my flip over the barricade. Aubrey and I stared at our prey. We got in the ring and looked at the Bellas. Mandy started with Aubrey. They locked up and Mandy threw Aubrey in the ropes. Aubrey bounced off and was hit with a drop kick.

"Come on, Aubrey!" I thought, "Don't fail me now."

Aubrey was dragged to Mandy's corner and got double teamed. I began to clap to build up momentum for her. She was thrown into our corner and I quickly tagged her.

"Tag!" The ref called clapping his hands. I jumped in the ring and clotheslined Anna who was tagged by her sister. Mandy came in and I Samoan dropped her. I noticed both twins resting their heads on the bottom rope.

"Big mistake," I told myself as I rolled out the ring. I ran and kicked Mandy in the head. I ran to the opposite side of the ring and kicked Anna too. Mandy had rolled out the ring and was laying on the floor. Anna had got up and got a Samoan drop. I pretended my fist was a gun.

"Lock and Load."

I ran and gave Anna a super girl punch. Mandy came in and Aubrey dirty deeds her. Anna pulled Aubrey's leg making her fall. I darted my eyes at her. She was now on her feet. She stood and bounced off the ropes. I ducked bouncing off the other set of ropes. She came out me full force and I speared her to the ground.

"1...2...3!" The crowed counted with the ref. I shot up as the Shield music played. My first win. It felt great.

Aubrey stumbled her way to me and we had our hand raised.

"The winner of this match, Aubrey Ambrose and Jayjay!"

* * *

Backstage- We got a big hug from the guys.

"Great job!" Jon told us.

"You nailed that spear!"

"Amazing!"

We both giggled at the praise we were getting. I went to the Divas locker room so Aubrey could get all her stuff.

"Good job girly," Trinity (Naomi) came up from behind me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So it's official huh?"

"Like a referee with a whistle," I laughed. Trinity laughed with me at the line she always says.

"If you need anything, let me know." I nodded and Trinity walked away. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"You ready to go?" I thought it was Aubrey. But when I turned Aj Lee stood before me.

"I might not be the person your talking about but I am ready," She giggled, "April Mendez." She held out her hand.

"Jade Anoa'i," I shook it.

"I know. I think maybe, someday me and you could work together. I see a lot in you."

"I don't think so April. I'm working with my dad."

"Well if you change your mind," she handed me a piece of paper, "call me."

I looked at the paper. She skipped away when I looked up.

What does she see in me?


	6. Chapter 6 Love and Pain

I was called into Vince's office the night of main event. As I walked in Aj sat in one of the chairs.

"What's this about?" I asked myself.

"Jade, please sit," Vince said. I shut the door and sat in the chair next to Aj.

"Am I in trouble Mr. McMahon?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No," He began, "You and Aj have a tag match tonight against Eva and Summer Rae."

"Leaving me being the only teen?"

"I'm afraid so. However, Aj will make sure you don't get hurt too much."

"Yep, maybe we'll work well together," She winked.

After the mini meeting I went to the Shield locker room.

"What'd she do wrong this time?" Jon mumbled.

"Nothing," I growled, "I did nothing wrong."

"That's what they all say." I threw a shoe at him.

"What's wrong?" My dad came up to me and sat me down.

"I have to team with Aj today," I told him. My dad was washed with confusion and Jon's cheeks went red. I ignored that.

"And?"

"I'm gonna be the only teen in the match."

Jon let out a low whistle.

"Sucks."

"Aj will help you," Jayden encouraged. I hope so.

* * *

"The following match is a tag match set for one fall," Justin called.

_Call to me, call to me!_ Summer Rae's music came on and she sashayed her way out. Eva's horrible music came on as well and she came walking out with a crowed full of boo's.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lemma, Delta, The Shield!_

I came from the top steps staring out. I had a skull mask around my mouth. Coming down the steps I got my usually pats and cheers. I did a flip over the barricade and went to the ring.

_It up x14_

Aj skipped out with her Divas title around her waist. She smiled out me and went inside the ring. I took my place on the apron.

**The match: **Aj and Eva started in the ring locking up.

"You can't wrestle!" Chants spread around the arena like the flu. Eva was filled with frustration and slapped Aj. Covering her face, Aj kicked Eva in the stomach.  
After a while I felt a hand slap my arm. Aj rolled out the ring and I jumped in to see Summer Rae dancing. I drop kicked her in the back causing the blonde to fall.

"I wanna see you dance now," I taunted. Summer went nuts and started hitting me rapidly. I dodged her strikes and Samoan dropped her. Eva came in the ring and pushed me into the turn buckle. Aj then jumped and threw eva out the ring which resulted in Summer kicking Aj in the skull. Aj fell and didn't move after.

"We need help!" The ref ordered. Medics filled the ring and got Aj out. Jon and Jayden came out.

"I'll go back with Aj," Jon told me as he followed the medics. I looked at Jayden.

"This just turned into a handicap match," I cried. Jayden just shrugged and stayed ringside. Eva was still down. Summer slapped me across the face and received a Samoan once again. As I got ready to super girl punch her Eva got up and got one. Summer was arguing with Jayden when I rolled her up for the win.

"The winner of this match, Jayjay!" The ref raised my hand and Jayden came in. He hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Who needs tag partners," He laughed.

* * *

Backstage Aj was still in the medics. Jon sat next to her bed marveling her. A smiled crept on my face. He had a thing for her. Aj sat up when I knocked.

"Sorry for leaving you," Aj said.

"No need," I assured her, "I won the match."

"You're good to go Miss Menendez," The doc told her.

Aj hopped off the bed and left the room. Jon still had a look on his face.

"I'm so telling everyone," I said.

"You better not!" He ordered. I ran to the locker room with him right behind me.

"Everyone guess what!" I shouted. All the Shield members turned their attention towards me. Jon burst into the room.

"Jade you better not!" He huffed.

"Jon has heart under wear," I lied. I'll let this slide. Everyone laughed. He darted his eyes at me. I gave him a sweet smile.

On the way to the bus. I walked with Jon. He stopped me in the hall.

"Thanks for not telling."

"No problem buddy," I gave him a thumbs up.

"Jade?"

"Yes darling," I mocked Cory from boy meets world.

"Do you think I'd have a chance with her?" He asked. I put my finger on my chin.

"I don't know. You'd have to change a lot about yourself."

"I'm being serious."

"That's a first," I mumbled.

"Jade!" He raised his voice.

"Okay, okay! I don't know. I could talk to her for you," I offered. He nodded. Something caught his attention. I followed his gaze and saw Aj talking to Layla. She flipped her hair and laughed. Jon sighed.

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

Jon stared outside the window on the way to our next location.

"Is he okay?" Aubrey asked. I nodded,

"He has a lot on his mind, that's all," I told her.

Aubrey went to bed and Jayden took her seat next to me.

"You did good on your match," he smiled. His dimples popped out of his cheeks.

"Th-thanks," I stammered. Boys don't normally make me feel the way I do with Jayden.

"Maybe we could have a tag match together."

I'd love that. Maybe you'd like me then.

"Yea, that'd be cool."

Jayden looked over at Jon.

"He alright?"

"Yea. He's just thinking."

* * *

After a couple of weeks Jon made no progress with Aj at all. He blushes when she's around and when she says something to him he gets chocked with words. I couldn't judge because I did the same with Jackson.

I was getting ready for my Raw segment. Over the past 2 weeks the Shield has clashed with Evolution and we had just defeated them on my first PPV. As Dean talked Evolution came out and HHH had a giant hammer (I forgot the name). All I remember is him saying,

"There's always a plan B," and a giant sting in my back. I collapsed on to the mat. Tears were building up in my eyes. I looked back and Aubrey had a chair in her hand. My dad and Jayden also were struck. Dean collapsed next to me moments later. I could hear slaps and feel a pain in my back. Hannah (HHH rookie) came in and hit me again. Dean and Jayden were thrown out the ring leaving my dad and I. Randy slithered in the ring and picked my dad up RKOing him onto a chair. Randy picked me up by my hair causing me to scream.

"You and your daddy will be nothing here!" And he threw me down onto a chair.

Outside the ring Seth, Seph, and Aubrey stood next to the rest of the mini Evolution.

I screamed in pain when the Doctor put cold ice on my back. He said it was bruised horribly and that I should take it easy the next few days. I cried by my best friends betrayal. We'd known each other for years and now she embarrasses me on live Television. I was more surprised when Colby hit my Dad and Dean. No one gave any of us some type of warning on was going to happen at all.  
Colby was like an uncle to me and now. He's gone.

* * *

We were aloud to leave 20 minutes later. My dad and Dean were in more pain then I was. Well, physical pain. I was feeling emotional pain from the backstabbing that Colby and Aubrey bestowed upon me. There was a knock on my hotel door and Colby walked in with Aubrey.

"Leave!" Jon ordered.

"Let us explain," Colby begged.

"Explain what?" My dad yelled, "You've put us through hell, Leave!"

"Jade," Aubrey turned to me. I was laying on the couch with an Ice Pack on my cheek and back.

"Damnit Leave!" Jon screamed. Colby and Aubrey looked at me.

"Why the hell are you still here?!" I agreed, "LEAVE!"

Hot tears rolled down my eyes like a waterfall, unable to stop.

Colby and Aubrey left the room. Someone else came in.

"I thought we told you to leave," I grumbled.

"Wrong time?" Aj said. I looked up and Aj held some flowers in her hand. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

I took a deep breath. Aj kneeled in front of me.

"I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7 My Change

"Son of a!" I yelled in pain. Aj quickly apologized as she lifted the ice pack off my back.

"You have to put the coldness on your back," She told me. I groaned. My back was worse than before. It hurt when I slept on my back. Aj said that icing it would heal it quicker.

"Do what you have to so," I said. She lightly placed the ice pack on my back. I hissed at the burning sensation but calmed down after a minute.

"Better?" She asked.

"Mhh," I replied.

Every since the attack, Aj's been by my side helping me. They gave us until next Monday to recover, letting Aj off as well.

"Let me go check on Jon," She got up heading to the other room in my house.

"Again?" I thought. This would be the 5th time in the past hour that she's went to see how Jon was doing.

I laid on my bed asking myself why. Why would Seth and Aubrey hurt us like that? What would posses them to do such a thing?  
My thoughts crashed when my Mom came in with something to eat.

"Hey baby," she greeted softly, "You hungry?"

"No," I said. She frowned.

"Come on Jadey, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry Mom."

"Please," She begged.

"Mom, right now I don't want to eat. I don't want to move. I really don't want to live. Just please leave me alone," I told her. She sighed.

"Ok Princess. Whatever you want."

She left the room.

My mom wasn't as much help as she was suppose to be. She really just sat there as Aj took care of all of us. Celeste went to visit her family somewhere so she couldn't help out.

I got up. I shirked a little at the pain but got myself to stand. I stumbled to the room next to mine.

"Good, he's awake," I thought. I lightly knocked on the door and laid on the couch in the guest room.

"Hey," Jayden said.

"Hi," I replied, "How you feelin?"

"I've been better," he chuckled. I frowned. "Don't be sad, Jade."

"I'm trying its just... I feel so responsible," I admitted. Jayden wheezed a little when he got up and sat next to me.

"This actually feels better than laying down, but anyway," I giggled at his first comment, "You had nothing to do with this. This was Aubrey and Colby's choice. I smiled. He had a point.

* * *

Monday night raw came around slowly. Everyone healed but was still a little sore. I walked with Jackson inside the arena, waving at the fans outside.

We put our stuff in the locker room and got ready for our segment coming up.

"Crap!" I smacked my head with my hand.

"What?" Jackson looked up.

"I gotta get something from someone."

I dashed out the locker room and went to the person I was looking for. I smiled at what I had planned to do.

I heard my dad was looking for me so we could go to the steps and get ready to come down. I made sure I came in at a certain time. I watched on the TV backstage. Dean was pacing while Jackson and Roman were standing there observing him.

"What happened last week was a big mistake for some people," Dean said.

"Very big mistake," Jackson agreed. "We don't tolerate betrayals like most people do."

"Next time I see Seth I'm gonna pound his head in!" Dean yelled into the microphone.

"If they didn't put there hands on my daughter then I wouldn't be as angry as I am now," My dad stated.

_It up x14_

I happily skipped, smiling at everyone.

"Well, Daddy," I began, "I'm actually quite fine if you think about it. You should be mad at Randy for slamming me face first into a chair, however, you should be mad at yourself for letting me down."

"Wait a minute!" Dean protested, "You're taking their side?"

"Oh, no! That's actually a hell no!"

"Then why are you wearing Aj's clothes?" Jackson asked. I was wearing Black and Pink shorts with a love bites bely cut shirt and knee high Chuck Taylors. I looked at myself and smiled.

"Because she decided that being a hound isn't the best idea," Aj interrupted skipping next to me. We exchanged smiles and turned back to my family.

"You can join us if you'd like," I offered. The hounds looked at each other. Jackson slid out the ring.

"I'm going with Jayjay," He said. My dad and Dean's mouths dropped. Aj's music came on again and Jackson, Aj, and I walked out.

**Backstage- **Jayden smiled at me.

"Nice plan, sunshine," He told me. I giggled.

"Thanks. It was kinda last minute but it went well."

"Look at twitter," Aj said, "You're the #1 trend."

My smile was bigger than before. I felt so proud of myself. My dad came backstage and hugged me.

"I'm happy you decided to role with April," I've never heard my dad use Aj's real name. Jon was right behind him and he looked at Aj who gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks daddy. At least I have Jayden with me."

My dad smiled and nodded. He had a match later that night. Just like I did. Triple H put me against Anna Bella.

**Before the match (Still Backstage)- **Anna approached me in the hall to Gorilla.

"Hi," She greeted, "I'm Annabelle."

She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Jade," I replied.

"I wanted to get to meet you at least. Just before the match, you know?"

I nodded, "Yea, no hard feelings."

Annabelle smiled and walked away waving.

"Talk to you later?" She asked walking backwards. I gave her a thumbs up and walked my way.

_It up x14_

I skipped out with Jackson behind me.

"The following match is set for one fall!" Justin Roberts announced.

Skipping down the ramp, the crowed cheered for me. All of this is for me and Jayden.

I scrapped my shoes on the apron and entered the ring. This should be good.


	8. Chapter 8 with the Usos

I won my match against Anna Bella and went backstage with a smile. I skipped to my lockerroom where a note was waiting for me.

_To Jade_

_From Dad_

_You're going to be speadning  
the weekend at Jon's house becuase I  
have a lot of stuff to do and Aj is spending  
her weekend with Punk. Be good and I love you._

_Dad_

_P.S Jayden is goin with you._

I got my stuff together and met up with Trinity by her car. Jayden was talking to Ollie and Roxanne. She hugged me.

"Heard you were rolling with us," she said.

"Yup!" I nodded, "Me, you, Jayden, Oliver, Trinity and-"

"Waddup cuz!" Jon came up behind me and slapped my neck.

"Cheese neck!" Ollie called. Rubbing my neck I darted my eyes at my overly excited cousin.

"Nice to see you too Jonathan," I scowled. He chuckled and hopped into the car. I noticed not all of us were gonna fit.

"Don't worry," Trin said reading my mind, "We have two cars."

"And you're riding with me," Jon shot popping his head out the car window. My mouth dropped.

"Come on, Jon," Trinity begged her.

"Nope. Joe told me to hang with her. She's riding with me."

I rolled my eyes and entered the car. I sat in the front while the boys sat in the back. After a couple of hours we made it to their house. Jon and Trinity recently got a new house because they felt their other was too small.  
The new house had 4 bedrooms 5 bathrooms and a giant livingroom with a big patio and backyard.

"Ollie show Jayden where he'll be sleeping," Trinity ordered politly. "And Roxy show Jade your room."

"Come on!" Roxy led me to a purple room that had a bunk bed. It was really big and had a bathroom inside the closet. Dropping my bags, I sat on the bed. Moments later the guys joined us.

"So," Ollie sat criss cross apple sauce on the carpet, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We could watch a movie," Roxy suggested. We all agreed on a movie and sat in the living room on the couch. Jon and Trin went to "sleep" leaving us alone. Ollie wanted to watch a horror film so he could comfort Roxy.

I watched as my best friend and cousin cuddled together. Jayden scooted towards me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Watch yourself," Oliver snapped.

"Ollie!" I yelled.

"I'm just looking out for my cousin!"

"Oliver Austin Fatu I'm fine!" I Shouted. In return he rolled his eyes at me.

The next morning I woke up to the scent of pancakes. Roxy had already left the room. I stretched and exited the purple place entering the dining room.

"Morning Jade," Trinity smiled, flipping a pancake.

"Moring Trin," I replied sitting in a seat by the counter.

"Jon wanted me to let you know that we're all are going go kart riding later."

I looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Yay!" She couldn't help to squeal.

"What's all the excitment about?" Ollie asked rubbing his eyes. I was still mad at him for chewing me out so I looked away.

"Jon's taking us go kart riding," Roxy replied.

"Fun," he replied.

Later we were all ready to go.

"So," Jon began, "Whose gonna eat my dust today?"

"Not I," I laughed. We were all on teams. Me and Roxy against Ollie and Jayden and Trinity and Jon. We each got our Go Karts and began the race. Jon was behind me as I took second place.

"I'm gonna pass you!" He informed. I shook my head slamming on the gas petal. Jayden was in front.

_Not for long, _I thought as I passed him. Begin in first I noticed Ollie was coming in hot. I stepped on my breaks. He slammed into the back of my kart. I pressed the gas petal again slowing him down in front of everyone else. I laughed evilly.

After the race, which I won, Ollie stormed my way.

"What was that?!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"What was what?" I hissed, "Me winning?"

"You cheated!" He argued. I shook my head. He sounded like a little baby.

"I won. Deal with it."

"Hey!" Jon refereed. "Calm down."

He faced his little brother. "Chill out, will ya?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked away.


End file.
